


Dark Moon

by JenMania



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラ 闇の呪印 | Castlevania: Curse of Darkness
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Half-Vampires, Influenced by dracula's daughter, Original Character(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenMania/pseuds/JenMania
Summary: If Dracula had an eldest daughter.... (ART)
Relationships: Hector (Castlevania)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	1. Character concept

**Author's Note:**

> Old art from several month ago. If Lisa and Dracula had a daughter. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> She is influenced from Countess Marya Zaleska from 1936 film Dracula's daughter. I have a storyline for her but it's not well put together yet, so enjoy some artwork instead.


	2. Vladimira and Alucard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vladimira (OC) with Alucard. The name is a bit cliche I know, but she's named after her father. The character herself despises her own name so she goes by her nickname "Mira" instead.


	3. Old art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first depiction of Vladimira. Personally, this is my favorite out of all my drawings of her. I just love her face too much <3  
> Anyways, It feel strange not posting any written content yet. I really want to add some background but I'm also really embarrassed about it. My grammar is shit and the story is not well developed yet, but I'll eventually add something.


	4. Young Mira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last year inktober piece


	5. Young Mira meets Hector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU takes place during Hector's flashback in Castlevania CoD Manga vol.2 when he stumbled upon Dracula after being chased by the townfolks. I made him a cleaning boy who Mira like to tease.


	6. Moon & Nyx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last year's inktober piece. Hector/ Vladimira (OC)


End file.
